The Crimson knight
by Odst man
Summary: The jutsu teleported him to the new world. Can naruto find those who love him for he were or protect those precious to him threatening by a new shadow organization led by the leader? pairing: Naruto x Harem. No lemons.
1. Remaking of Chapter 1

**The Crimson knight**

I decide create another story instead focus on my first story. Chillax everyone. I will finish my first story. This is my first harem story. Enjoy my second story!

People talking

_People thinking_

_**Radio/phone/kyuubi**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Naruto or anything.

Well, my Chapter is changed from the old one.

Remaking of Chapter 1

* * *

(At the valley of the End)

There is a battle between two thirteen year's boys. One side of statue of Madara Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha. He is last heir of the Uchiha clan. The last loyal Uchiha is well-loved in the whole. Sasuke Abandoned konoha for power. He's attempts to go to Orochimaru in Oto. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts. His skin dark gray, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back.

Other side of statue of Hashirama Senju was Naruto Uzumaki. He's Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Naruto is shunned and hated by his village. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange jacket with blue on the upper shoulders area, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, and a big white collar as well as orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue hitai-ate. He was covered in clock of one-tailed form of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Sasuke! I'll beat you and bring you to our village! I made a promise of lifetime to Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto. "Dope, I don't want to go back to weak village. I must get the power from Orochimaru. So I can kill my older brother. This times no one interrupt ours battle. So I have a perfect justu to kill you! **Flapping Chidori**!" shouted Sasuke. Flapping Chidori is the version of the Chidori gives off a black glow along with the sound of flapping wings in flight instead of the standard blue glow and chirping noise.

"You leave me no choice. **Yōko Rasengan**!" shouted Naruto. To the influence exhibited by the Nine-Tails' chakra, this **Rasengan** changes from its blue to a purple while also being stronger than its standard version.

Sasuke and Naruto jumps toward each other from the statue. "**Flapping Chidori**!" "**Yoko Rasengan**!" that cause a huge rift in power. The two justus caused a tear in space. Sasuke saw it as an opportunity. He tried to kill him. Naruto capture Sasuke thinking. Naruto's **Yoko Rasengan **overpowered his Sasuke's **Flapping Chidori **and was quickly shoving Sasuke's stomach. He was wide-eyed and shocked. Sasuke is not able to kill his brother for his clan.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for able to bring you back to the village." Naruto was captured up by tear in space. Then Naruto is gone. So Sasuke died too. When Kakashi Hatake arrived in the Valley of End. He's looking around the area and noticed Sasuke's corpse. It look like a **Rasengan** shoved Sasuke's stomach. Kakashi look down on Sasuke's body in sadly gaze. "Naruto and Sasuke. I'm sorry for not notice that before. Minato-sensei, I failed your son's dreams to become hokage. I better report to Godiame-sama about Naruto's disappears, and Sasuke's dead." Said kakashi.

He picked up Sasuke's corpse, went to konoha and never notices an Akatsuki member. The akatsuki member is Zetus. He is easily distinguished by two large venus flytrap-like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. When his extensions are open and his head is visible, it is revealed that Zetsu has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves, his left side is completely white and the right side black. "Hmmm. I need to report to leader-sama."**"Agree. This is not good for ours plan."** said White/Black Zetus Then he's gone.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, fur-ball? Where are we in that place?" questioned Naruto. **"Ah. I know the place. It appears as we teleported to another world. I visited the world as human before." **Said kyuubi no yoko.

"_WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE! YOU VISTIED THE WORLD BEFORE! __YOU HAVE A HUMAN FORM! AND WHY YOU SOUND LIKE A WOMAN!"_ shouted Naruto. **"I AM A WOMAN! GOT A PROBLEM AS I'M WOMAN, NININ!" **shouted Kyuubi in angry feminine tone. _"No! I always thought you're male. I don't think you're woman."_ Said quickly Naruto.

**"Damn right. What makes you think I am a male? The men always think weak women are good at cook and sex. I'm strongest Queens of 9 tailed beasts. Anyways, kit. Go to my old base beyond the mountain. I think I still have in there. When you're getting there, I will tell you in my base." **Said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded in wonders.

(3 hours later)

"Aghhh! Man! Where I find for stupid base!" shouted Naruto.

He was pissed off at not find the so called base in 3 hours. The Kyuubi smirk secretly at blonde.

"Hmm? I feel like something in a cave." Said blonde. Naruto went inside the cave. He explore it very caution. Naruto saw the door. But there is something different about the door. He examine it and never seen like that before. The door is pure white and with blue lines.

**"kit, put your hand on center of the door. You will see it's open." **Said kyuubi. Naruto is not sure about it but agree with her in nodded. He put his hands on the door. There is nothing happening. About 10 second, the door are glowed blinded Naruto. Once the light is gone, Naruto's going inside into there. He is shocked in wonders. (Thinks about ironman's labs but white and blue line and bigger).

"Kyuubi? What is this place?" said Naruto.

**"Like it, kit? I called it 'yoko no nainken' (fox of nine sword) cool name for our HQ. Anyways I have a three years to teach you by using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. **I will teach you how to use my Knightmare Frames, your affinity training, strategies, taijustu style, hack, speed, and how to repairs the Knightmare Frames. Naruto, do you know the secret of Kage Bunshin?" **said kyuubi.

_"No. I never know the secret of __**kage bunshin**__. I always use my clones' justu to overpower them. And by the way, what is your name?"_ Said Naruto.

**"Agh, all right, Naruto. Kage Bunshin is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. Any extra chakra the clone has when it disperses is also returned to the original. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train**. **Got it? And no. you have to earn my respect to know my name. " **Said kyuubi.

_"Well ok, Kyuubi. Well I sort of understand __**kage bunshin**__'s secret. Second, what you mean my affinity training? And lastly, what is Knightmare Frames? I never hear that word before."_ Said Naruto.

**"I can answer your second question. I sensed your affintiy is wind and water. Soon, kit, you will become a powerful shinobi in future." **Said kyuubi. Naruto is excited at the female fox just said. He'll become the powerful shinobi ever seen.

**"And finally, your last question. ****Knightmare Frames**** are humanoid war machines and can keep up with any shinobi speed. Most of Holy Britannian Empire uses it for war. They conquers different place and will rule the world with iron fist." **Said kyuubi.

_"Whose is Holy Britannian Empire? Sound like they're bad guys. And how you know so much about that place?"_ Said naruto.

**"I can tell you, kit. Holy Britannian Empire is the Britannian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world** **and ****is the world's dominant military superpower and one of the large Empire-unions that control earth initially in the early 21st Century. Holy Britannian Empire opposes the people and calls them number they just took over in area. They don't care about other people but only think themselves and blame pin on them in any actions. And what I know is none of your business. You have to earn my respect as same to my name. " **Said Kyuubi.

Naruto is angry at Britannian Empire for opposes them. He decided to stop a senseless battle between them. _"Kyuubi-sensei, Can you help me to stop the Britannian Empire from take over the world and work hard to become a strong shinobi. "_ Said Naruto.

Kyuubi nodded at his words while the fox in mental smirk. **"All right, Naruto. Let's put your training on. We have 3 years for help any people. And maybe I calls you 'Crimson Knight'?" **said Kyuubi. Naruto smirked-foxy.

(3 years later)

3 years later, after he spends time on his training. Naruto are growing from short-kid to young handsome boy. From 5'2 to 6'5 tall as almost kakashi size. He is now 16 years boy. Naruto still has whisker-like marks on his cheeks, still loving ramen guy and care about his precious people.

His skills have been greatly improved from the training. He learned about strategy, hack to the computer, how to use kyuubi's knightmare Frames, and new taijustu style. His speeds are almost fast as Might Guy's speed. Also his affinity training is the hardest one. His wind Justus with a few handed sign. Water Justus are easiest one to master as not level like the Second Hokage but good at that. And he is good at unpredictable strategy.

Naruto had thrown away his orange jumpsuits. His clothing consisted Crimson pant, white dress shirt, black shoes, and Crimson jackets. (Think like Zero's clothes but instead purple, there is crimson without a cloak. And also Zero's mask instead crimson fox with sinister teeth).

As also his knightmare is unlike most of knightmare frames (think like freedom gundam but with a humanoid fox head). Its name is ousama**-**yoko (king fox). Ousama-yoko is most powerful knightmare of the Seventh Generation.

It has a special gun, and two swords. The gun named toriniti-shin (trinity core) gun. Toriniti-shin is capable of destroy most ships with one shot of blue plasma, take out the knightmares with many shot, and even can see far away in 3,500 miles. And the two swords named nenriki no mouiken (Faith of fury blade). Nenriki no mouiken can cut though anything, and ship's shields including knightmare's. Ousama-yoko has another special ability. It can teleport to any place he want. And Naruto learned kyuubi's name. Her name is Tenhoshi (sky star). And he remembers he learned a hardest truth.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**"Kit, that is enough training today. You need a rest for your body. Tomorrow we'll do it again when you'll master your affinities."** Said Tenhoshi.

"All right, kyuubi-sensei. Soon we will go back to our world." Said Naruto in happy tone.

Tenhoshi is worried about him; she should tell him the truth. **"Kit, I'm afraid of.….. We can't return anymore."** Said Tenhoshi in almost breaking tone.

Naruto is shocked frozen by her words. "Ah, ha, ha. Good joke, huh, kyuubi-sensei? Tell me you're kidded me, right?" said Naruto. He heard not a word from Tenhoshi. She couldn't face him. Naruto realized it. This is real, not a fake. "WHAT! HOW WE'RE NOT RETURN TO OUR DIMENSIONAL! TELL ME NOW!" shouted Naruto in angry tone.

**"Well, remember when we gotten though the tear?" **naruto nods.** "Well, tell you the truth; we're stuck here forever in this world. Only Legendary Gods summons and Special summons can return in ours dimensional."** said Tenhoshi. Naruto is confused and sad at same time. He have no idea about the Gods and Special summons and can't back to his world.

**"I can see you are confused. What I talking about the Gods summons and special summons. the first one is the God summons. the Legendary Gods summons is the Legendary Dragon, Legendary Phoenix, Legendary White Tiger, and Legendary Black Tortoise."** said tenhoshi.

When she is finished and seen him in thinking. Naruto's thought in few minute and nods in understanding. Then Tenhoshi continued her talking. **"And the lasty is Special summons. The Special summons is only 9 tailed beasts but the problem is only in ours dimensional even you friend with toad. those is normal summons. It mean they don't have enough power to traval in dimensional. Kit, you may know about us but you know nothing about Jubi"** said tenhoshi in Monoless tone. Naurto is shocked and sad. No knows the legends behind the Jubi but all he heard about Rikudō Sennin.

**"All 9 tailed beasts was part of Jubi's power. None of you cannot defeat the Jubi as the fusion of all nine tailed beasts, the Jubi is said to possess massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world and most powerful than me."** said tenhoshi.

Naruto blinked in shock again. He have no ideas about the jubi is that powerful. Naruto spoke up "Kyuubi-sensei. Are you sure? how is Rikudo Sennin defeat the Jubi like that?" said Naruto.

**"Well. It's true; your Rikudo Sennin defeated the Jubi and sealed into the moon."**"Whoa, wait! Rikudo Sennin sealed the Jubi into the moon? And if the Jubi is sealed; why you're still here?" said Naruto. **"I'm glad to answer your question. Rikudo Sennin decided by dividing the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine chakra later become known as "tailed beasts".** said tenhoshi.

"Wow, kyuubi-sensei. that...uuun...well...wow." Tenhoshi smirk warmly. **"Well. that was fine. your contract with toad have been destoyed. So Do you want to sign the fox contract?"** said tenhoshi in hopeness tone. _"Well i shouled sign the contract but i will remember them. Maybe this world will be my new home."_ thought Naruto. he nod and signed the fox contract as offically he is the first summoner of the fox clan. **"It is done. All right, kit. Remember I told you about the Jubi. Well the Jubi can travel any dimensional in human form. Like Kage Bunshin; we gain any experience in each dimensional. that is how my knowledge came from."** said tenhoshi.

"Someday I'll thank you so much and repay to you." said Naruto in happy tone.

**(Flashback ended)****Meanwhile at the living rooms.**

* * *

Naruto was bore out about not helping the Japanese people_."Hosti-hime, when am I starting help people?"_ thought Naruto.

**"No, Naruto-kun.** **When the time is right then you're going to help them. Also you need to tell them your code name, Naruto-kun."** Said Tenhoshi. "all right, hoshi-hime. Let's see the news today." Said Naruto. He turned on the TV, watch it and shocked to him.

**"Our top story tonight, The Lake Kamigawa Hotel has been seized by a rouge Eleven terrorist group named the Japanese Liberation Front. Over 80 civilians have been taken hostage, with the JLF threatening to throw one off the roof every half hour, unless Viceroy Cornelia gives in to their demands..." **"_Tenhoshi-hime. You are ready with me?_" said Naruto.

**"Always ready for you, Naruto-kun. Let the world know your name is crimson knight."** Said Tenhoshi. Naruto smirked like fox smirk.

* * *

Author Note: I had finished my remaking of chapter 1. Again I'm sorry for that. My documents are somehow blocked so I can't get in. I will find a way. Ok?


	2. remade chapter 2

**The Crimson Knight**

I have remade my chapter 2. It's same chapter; but added the new part too.

* * *

People talking

_People thinking_

_**Radio/phone/kyuubi**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Naruto or anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

After the news, Naruto went to his hanger so he will activate his knightmare. He thinks very carefully about the hotel by using a computer to check the Lake Kamigawa Hotel building. After the examine is complete, there is a group of hostage with seven JLF guards, two JLF guards guarding the rooftop, several of JLF guards in one room, small group of JLF guards guarding the hostage, and one knightmare in underground sewer above the bridge.

_"Hmmm. I think I will get in the hotel without drawing unnecessary attention to me. I need to move Ousama-yoko away from the place. But if the timing is worse, I only need Ousama-yoko to get me out here from that situation. What you're think,_ _Tenhoshi-hime?"_ Thought Naruto.

**"Good idea, Naruto-kun. But we can't afford it as the hostage being killed by the crossfire, and find a way to get in the hotel, Naruto-kun. So you will rescue the hostage from JLF. What about EDI you and I created years ago?"** **said Tenhoshi. **(I borrowed EDI from mass effect 2, I don't own it. The bioware does it.)

_"EDI? Oh yeah, I remember that. We built her and used her help; in order of hacking any systems so I can't though it and even gives me classified files. In add, I put an A.I. into her. She will report to me for any problem. And I still dislike it when she referred to me 'Uzumaki-sama'. Not only that you help me built EDI with your knowledge but also your useful information about the battleground."_ Naruto thought but interrupted by somethings blue glow.

"Uzumaki-sama, there is something worth interesting to you. It's appears a Princess wore like a normal citizen and her name is Euphemia Li Britannian. In other words, Princess Euphemia will be discover than excepted." said voice of EDI. She is looked like a holographic floating blue sphere.

"Euphey-chan? what's she doing in there. Is something happening in there? EDI, what is going on here?" said Naruto in concern tone as worrying about his friend when he hasn't seen her since he saved Euphey from the kidnappers when they caught her alone somehow.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama. There is a racists words angered JLF soldier by a Britannian girl. The girl is almost taking out by JLF but Princess Euphemia interrupted it. Her identity is revealed to everyone around her." said EDI.

"Oh man. I should rescue her too. I have no idea why she's do it in situation. Because of that girl? I know she has a kind heart and is reckless than most people. but..." said Naruto.

**"I know not all of Britannian but mostly is arrogant like that except her. That's mean a very small people like her still care about the human being. Naruto-kun, you must activate Ousamayoko as soon as possibly. Then headed to the hotel**." said tenhoshi.

Naruto nods in understanding and put the mask on his face. Once he's done, he's going in cockpit of Ousama-yoko and closed the cockpit. The Fox Knightmare is glowing red light. The red light is gone for moment, Ousama-yoko walked out from the hanger and facing the Hanger door.

* * *

(Outside of the base)

The base of mountain has been opened is a hangar door and Ousama-yoko is getting ready to launch. "Naruto Uzumaki! Ousamayoko, launching!" shouted Naruto. Ousamayoko shoot out of the hanger and safely land.

* * *

(Sometime later) (A/N : some parts of on soaring wings written in here. I forgot to tell you, it's all him. i did pissed him off.)

After he arrived at the building of hotel, Naruto hid Ousamayoko into the trees so it'll not get seen.

"So that's the place. It's doesn't look like much. Still, I better hide Ousamayoko into the trees. I don't want them to find and steal it from me. All right, now let's see to the hotel. There are a two possible entering connect to it. First, I can easily transform myself into any bird; but it might have a security camera watching on anything. I don't want be seen and can't show my power, It only bring more attention than before. Or second, the hotel has a back entrance by across the lake using my charka; But It'll only leave me small exhaust and easily seen so I picked the first one because It beats running on the lake will freak the people out. And EDI, I want you put the fake footage of the roof and the hallway." said naruto

"At once, Uzumaki-sama." said EDI. As he transformation into the hawk to fly it after he uses a ram hand sign. After a few moment, He landed successfully without alert the JFL guards and immediately went to hidden himself. Naruto were waiting as the guard looking at the other side and quickly going inside beyond the door. His mission has start now.

* * *

(hostage's room)

"That's it! Let me show you 'real lesson'!" yelled J.F.L guard. He's about to take Nina away from the hostages until someone stood up. "That's enough! Let her go!" Shouted the girl. Her outburst caused everyone looking at her.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned one of guard. As she takes away the fake glasses is revealed being Euphemia Li Britannian, third Princess of the heir to the throne. "My name is Euphemia Li Britannian, third Princess of holy Britannia. And I wish to you takes me to your commanding officer." Said pink-haired girl princess with a regal, commanding air. Earned a wide-eyes' from the hostages included the J.F.L guards.

"What? I don't care who you are, but I'm going to kill you." "Wait, I recognize her! I saw her somewhere before!" shouted the leader of J.F.L guard. As his eyes narrowing in recognition as he scanned her face carefully. "Yep. That's the real sub-viceroy, alright." Then, the guards take aim at her with weapons. (all the credit to kyugan)

"I ask again: Take me to your commanding officer, and I want all of you promise me, you shall not harm them while I'm gone." Asked Euphemia. All of the guards glanced at each other for moment, and then glanced at the leader who frowned, but decided to do it as she asked. He pulling out a radio and making a report in Japanese language.

**("Sā, watashi wa darekaga anata o miru ni wa koko o kangaete iru. Sore wa hime yūfemiada... Hai, soreha kakunin sa rete iru, watashi wa kanojo ga honmonoda koto o kakunin suru ni wa, mōichido kakunin-zumidesu... Hai.")** "Sir, I have someone's here to see you. It's Princess Euphemia…yes, It's confirmed, I checked again to make sure she's real…Yes sir." Ended the leader of guards.

He tilting his head towards the one that had reacted strongly to the 'Eleven' comment. "Furasshu, come with me, we'll bring her to the Lt. Colonel Kusakabe."

"Feh…" the man growled, sending a parting last glare at Nina, who recoiled as if struck, burying her face into Milly's arms as the Ashford heir and Shirley did their best to shield her.

Euphemia fell into step along her escort, who she noted carried them with military discipline, or at least the apparent leader did. The one that had reacted to the 'eleven' comment kept glaring at her out the corner of his eye, but other than that, didn't outwardly show any signs of displeasure towards her. "What about my promise?" said Pink-haired princess. The leader guard frowned as he hoped that she forget it, but she's smarter than that. "Fine. All of you have to promise her on ours word. Understand?" The guards seemed displeased at that but accepted it. And then, they escorted her to Kusakabe's taken office.

After they're gone, the other guard has started drag Nina out again by jerking her right arm. "Why's you take her away from us? I thought you all promised the Princess!" shouted milly.

"So what! She's still takin out for lesson! I will not let her away from it." shouted third J.F.L guard. milly stand up to him and yell "take me in place of her!" the guard looks at her body as milly felt dirty when this 'man' sees on her. "fine! you better not lie to me, or else!" the guard indeed took her in place of her friend, nina, to other rooms. After he took busty girl from this room, "No Milly!" Nina cried. "Oh god, what have I done?" Nina began sobbing over her friend's sacrifice to protect her. Shirley hugged Nina close, crying as well.

* * *

(Hostage)

when he took milly to room in upper level. This man push her to bed, put his gun to the floor and said "I'll enjoy it on your body." On the bed, she's getting fear from rape. milly hoped the first man she will love get to be her first. But never come. "let me your first, girl." said to-be-rapist. he almost about rape her, but immediately interrupted it. "Don't you dare your dirty hands on her! Futon: Shippūken! (Wind style: gale fist jutsu) An basketball sized of wind hit rapist hard to wall and broke out.

* * *

(outside)

"What the hell!" Cornelia yelled as parts of the outside wall exploded and one man were sent flying over 40 meters out before crashing into the sea from opposite directions of the explosions they came out of._"Nobody told me about that! What killed those men like that? I never heard a strange report from my men. Maybe there is something more than meets the eye tonight." _Cornelia thought.

* * *

(inside)

Milly slumped the bed, and backed against the wall in fear over what she just saw. Crimson Knight saw her and walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern tone.

Milly's eyes opened as she heard those words. She was scared to death of what this... masked man was capable of, but she realized if he had wanted to harm her, he'd have done so by now. "Yes..." She choked out.

"I'm here to rescue you. Do you know where Euphemia and the other hostages are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... I can take you to them and Princess Euphemia went to different room with guard, but what about the other terrorists?" Milly asked.

"Don't worry. they're no match for somebody like me. I'm Crimson Knight, and I'm better than a bunch of monsters." He declared in calm tone.

"My... name's Milly Ashford." She said for a reason that escaped her mind at the time.

"Alright Milly. Let's go." Crimson Knight said taking her by the hand, (Making Milly both cringe, and blush at the same time.) and running out of the room.

* * *

(Seconds later.)

"Where are the hostages?" Crimson Knight yelled as they came back to the room only to find them all gone, and the guards dead.

"I don't know." Milly said in a panic worrying about her friends. Suddenly they were cut off by the sound of gunfire coming from a distant room.

"I'm going to go investigate." Crimson Knight said running towards the sounds. Knowing she needed him to protect her, and get her out of this nightmare, Milly quietly snuck after him.

* * *

(Inside the Hotel office)

Lelouch smirked in satisfaction under his Zero mask as he killed the guard escorting Euphemia. The plan went off perfectly, the Black Knights had rescued the hostages, and he had taken care of the JLF leaders involved with this situation, now all that was left to do was face Euphemia.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, we meet at last." Zero said.

"Zero, what have you done here?" Euphie asked looking at all the bodies around her.

"I have saved the hostages, something your family, not even your sister would even consider doing were it not for you being among them." He replied coldly.

Euphie stood there in silence, not wanting to believe that was the case.

"Your family is well-known for stepping on those they deem unworthy for the sake of furthering their own goals." Zero said. "I already made Clovis pay for his crimes against humanity, perhaps I should do the same to you now." He said leveling his gun on Euphie. He was however swiftly interrupted by a Crimson blur moving in front of him, and punching him hard in the face.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!" Crimson Knight yelled in mixed calm/rage.

"Who are you!" Euphie cried out in surprised tone.

Crimson Knight turned to face her."My name is Crimson Knight, Princess Euphemia. I will give hints to you _'A blonde fox boy always watch over you and protect you forever.'_ and I'm here to rescue you." said Crimson Knight. A pink-haired princess has starting to remember that words. she met the person somewhere there but couldn't recall.

"Yes, I'm fin- Crimson Knight look out!" Euphie cried as she saw Zero raise his gun back at him. he quickly spun around and kicked the gun out of Zero's hand, and pinned him against the wall. "Alright sick man, you have some explaining to do!"

"Get off of me! Now!" yelled Zero.

"Crimson Knight, you caught him!" Milly yelled in glad as she ran into the room. Just then a loud explosion rang out, and the hotel began to shake and crumble.

"If you two want to live, come with me." Zero ordered to the girls.

"Sorry. My knightmare will be... right... about... now." Crimson Knight said. The wall is crumble by the appearing of Ousama-yoko. the knightmare's cockpit opened up. "Princess Euphemia and Milly! Get in my Ousama-yoko, it get you out of here! Don't worry about me! I'll get out of the building!"Crimson Knight yelled as he still hold Zero.

Euphie and Milly nods and ran to Ousama-yoko's cockpit. Once they're inside the knightmare, It moved itself with EDI's help and teleported.

Crimson Knight let go of Zero and glared at him."All right. My mission is completed. Zero, If anyone gotten hurt because of you. I'll kill you so no one ever find your body." he said in monotone tone. he disappeared as well.

Zero's hands clenched in anger. He's angry at the masked man for stopped him. "Damn you, Crimson Knight. Whatever are you, I will find out about you and kill you from now on." said Zero. Then he's quickly get out of here from the room.

* * *

(Outside)

"What the hell is that!" Cecile yelled in shock as she saw a large explosion in the side of the collapsing hotel, followed by a new model of Knightmare they never seen before seemingly flying out of it and teleported itself.

"ohhh. That's a new model of knightmare. Maybe I should research it's technology. I wonder if this knightmare are par with my Lancelot." Lloyd said in excite tone. (I have no idea Lloyd thinking about it. I mean he never go out with any women. I think he should be gay or not. I don't know you agree with me or not agree.)

"I want half of the units go find the knightmare and capture it! I don't want it fall to wrong hand! Rest of your units with me to stay for capture Zero and his group!" Cornelia yelled.

"Viceroy Cornelia, looks to the lake!" an Britannia soldier.

Cornelia turn her attention to the lake. She see Zero and his group in the boat with the hostages in lifeboat.

* * *

(Zero)(some of truefortune's lines, i got his permission.)

"My dear Britannian's, have no fear." Zero called out, his voice transmitting all across Japan, people pausing in the streets to gaze up at him in alarm, only to blink in confusion as the camera switched to a cut of several life rafts "All of the hostages have been released safe and sound, thanks to the efforts of myself."

Now lights blazed to life behind the man, the public's eyes widening as several figures in black uniforms, their faces hidden behind the low visors of the black hats they wore, standing at attention, one figures, one on either side of Zero, bowing lightly towards the camera.

"People!" Zero called out, his tone reaching out to not only the Britannians, but those Japanese citizens fortunate enough to witness the broadcast "Fear us! Or Rally behind us as you see fit." He thrust a hand out to the side "We…are the Black Knights!"

"Black Knights, huh? that's interesting." the voice of Crimson Knight said.

The newly Black Knights included Zero turn around and look up to the masked man on the roof of the boat.

"Zero, you may be good for rescued the hostages but I saved Princess Euphemia and other hostages in my knightmare. I hid them to make sure they're safe. Zero, your ways and my ways are different. My goal is bring peace to the world. I'm willing to help anyone in allies or enemies. Anybody that share this with my vision or they want a place to call home without racism and unfair laws to join me. I'm may be ideal man if you view me as, then so be it, I'm willing to die trying. Let those trying stop the peace must take down as well. Zero, you are not enough worthy of my rivals. Good bye, everyone. And I'll give the location of Princess Euphemia and Milly to you, Viceroy Cornelia." Crimson Knight said in calm tone. He disappeared again.

Zero's hands clenched in rage. Crimson Knight interrupted him again. So he said Zero was not enough worthy? then we shall see.

* * *

(back to Cornelia)

"Find my sister and the hostage! I want the man prove it to me! If it's not, kill him!" ordered Cornelia.

"Yes, Viceroy! All squad, With me!" the Britannia officer as he took the troop of Britannia and the knightmares.

* * *

(Back with Crimson Knight , and the girls.)

"Thank you so much!" Milly cried as she hugged Crimson Knight accidentally massing his face into her well-sized bossum, which made them both blush.

"Crimson Knight... Thank you for protecting us..." Euphie said. "I just wanted to say thank you as-" Euphie was interrupted by the sounds of Cornelia's forces approaching.

"Well. It's interesting to meet you. I'll save you again. Good bye." Crimson Knight said kind tone. he's going inside his knightmare and used teleport to disppeared.

_"I'm sure to meet you too and if I'm right then you must be blonde fox boy you give me hint."_ Euphie thought. She know blonde boy in the last two and half years ago but could't not remember him or his name. All she know: he save her from kidnappers's hands.

_"Was whatever thet guy. Someday he will show me his face."_ Milly thought.

* * *

Futon: Shippūken (wind style: gale fist)- An C-ranked jutus.


	3. remade chapter 3

The Crimson Knight

People talking

_People thinking_

**_Radio/phone/kyuubi_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Naruto or anything.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

(At Naruto's base)

"EDI, did you find out about Zero's identify?" said Naruto as holographic floating blue sphere appears.

"Uzumaki-sama. I have failed you for his identify. It will take a more time to find Zero's face." said EDI.

"That is okay, EDI. Take a rest about 5 minute. After that, I want you use a full scan of whole japan. I have some ideas on Zero. He could be a worker, teacher, former soldier, or... student. Anything relates to Zero in Japan, then report to me. And I want to know what or how Zero is planning for. Understand?" said Naruto. He hoped he is wrong about the student being Zero.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama." said EDI as she logged out. He sit back in his chair.

_"Hosti-chan, what's we doing again in here?"_Thought Naruto as tenhoshi spoke up.

**"Naruto-kun, you should look around Tokop while EDI working on. And add that, we cannot have the whole Britannian army nor the black knight looking for our base." **said Tenhosti.

_"Great. We got a whole damn army looking for me and Zero will trying to find any information on me. And Hosti-chan, you know there is a flaw in that. One, I don't look like a Japanese. Two, no record of my name, birth of day, and no parent in Britannian database. And last, Britannian will be suspicious about me." _Thought deadpanned Naruto.

**"You are correct, Naruto-kun. But doesn't stop EDI from create a fake record of you."**said tenhosti.

_"All right. I'll tell EDI to make a fake record for my mission after we discussed." _Thought Naruto.

"Uzumaki-sama, I just gotten news from News Broadcast. It's about you and Zero in Lake Kamigawa last night." Said EDI as the blue sphere appeared. Naruto raised his one eyebrow.

"That's interesting. Let's hear it's says." Command Naruto with lazy interest. The News is played.

* * *

(News TV.)

"We have a report of Lake Kamigawa Last night from our holy government. It's seemed Zero and his group saved most of the hostages from JLF but our important hostage and other hostage, Euphemia Li Britannian, saved by who called himself Crimson Knight."

"But something is very interesting from Crimson Knight's statement. It says "Zero, you may be good for rescued the hostages but I saved Princess Euphemia and other hostages in my knightmare. I hid them to make sure they're safe. Zero, your ways and my ways are different. My goal is bring peace to the world. I'm willing to help anyone in allies or enemies. Anybody that share this with my vision or they want a place to call home without racism and unfair laws to join me. I'm may be ideal man if you view me as, then so be it, I'm willing to die trying. let those trying stop the peace must take down as well. Zero, you are not enough worthy of my rivals. Good bye, everyone. And I'll give the location of Princess Euphemia and Milly to you, Viceroy Cornelia."

"It's seemed Crimson Knight and Zero would soon be rival yet. Look like Crimson Knight and Zero has an own goals for the world. And we still don't know our holy government decide if Crimson Knight is going to be official threat than Zero, as same as Zero, or not. That's all." said Newspokewomen as the news stand by.

* * *

(Back to Naruto's base)

"I can't believe it as she actually said that so Zero has more reason to hate me. I wonder did Zero watch the news. If he did watch it, then he'll even become frustration." said Naruto. He has no ideas how right Naruto was.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the black knight's base)

"Damnit! I don't Know who is crimson knight interrupted my black knight début. Damn you. whoever you are, I will find you one way or another and kill you before you became a threat to me." said Zero aka Lelouch in frustration. He heard the knock behind him. (A/N: I'm not bash lelouch. remember Mao threating his sister to him with geass power. lelouch doesn't know about him from CC.)

Kallen called to him from the door. "Zero? Everything been okay in there? Can I came in?"

Zero replied "No, Kallen. I still need to think about the situation. And Kallen? Tell them do not bother me on unimportant stuff."

"Yes, Zero." said red-haired girl as sigh from her mouth. She walked away from the Zero's room in Hallway and thinking about last night.

* * *

(Inside of Black Knight's base)

Oghi and the rest of Black Knight sitting there to watching the news in living rooms. Kallen come downstairs when Oghi noticed Kallen in thought and says "Hey, Kallen! is Zero still bitter after the Crimson knight showed up?" as the rest of the newly Black Knight looked to her from the News. Kallen snapped out from her thinking and nodded to Oghi. She went to the couch and sat between Kento Sugiyama and yoshitaka minami as she said "I also was told by him. Zero said don't bother him on the unimportant stuff." the black knight nodded for a moment as Tamaki shouted up.

"What the hell going on here! That guy popped up from nowhere! Is that guy kind of freakin' super man!" exclaimed Shinichira Tamaki.

"I don't know what's really going in there. By judging between them, I would say Crimson Knight and Zero do not know other each when they met it. Whoever the guy was not friendly with Zero. And look like the rival battle between Zero and Crimson Knight has just begun." said Yoshitaka as he ignored Tamaki's comment.

"And after we saw the news. They tell us the Crimson Knight is more threat than Zero. We don't know anything about this guy, or his new knightmare." said Oghi in wonder as when Inoue spoke up to other.

"If we did found Crimson Knight's whereabout then he must have a ton of information about Britannian's operation of base, supply base, factory knight frames, technology, and secret plans." said Inoue in calm as the Black Knight thinking about what's she just said and nodded.

"I guess you're right, Inoue. But we still don't know he might have or not. Let's wait to see what's going here, everyone." said Oghi as the Black Knight nodded and go off to their own things.

* * *

(Britannian conference room)

The meeting already started discuss about Crimson Knight and Zero.

"Viceroy Cornelia, what are we doing about Crimson Knight? We have no idea he could be a threat or not and we're not so sure." said Nameless man.

"Don't worry about that man, we're focusing on Zero and his so-called black Knight and take them out. And then turn our focus on Crimson knight. Lloyd, what you find about his knightmare frame?" said Cornelia as she tuned her head from the businessmen to Lloyd.

"Well It's seemed his technology are advanced than my Lancelot. His Knightmare is...somewhat different and very unusual." said Lloyd as he showed the record of Ousama-yoko to Cornelia included her knights, and other businessmen; but in secretly, Lloyd hated someone are one just ahead of him since he met his old fellow scientist in somewhere place.

"What do you mean 'somewhat different and very unusual'? Explain to us." said Cornelia in bit-demand tone as she narrowed her eyes at Lloyd.

"Well...according to this video, my computer has detected something inside the kightmare. I was attempted to scan on this knightmare, but somehow something blocked me from using the computer and destroyed the data. I was thinking someone aided Crimson knight might be hacker." finished Lloyd. It's not well when they took the report. The reaction of this room is...

The other men showed their expression in panic.

Her knights are concerned at the report.

Cornelia's face in feminine rage.

"WHAT! Lloyd, have you pinpointed the hacker's whereabouts!""I already tried to... but it's long gone now.""Damn it! Darlton! I want you to alert Intel Command immediately about hacker! We can't let the hacker looking for classifies information to hurt our homeland!" command Cornelia.

"Yes, Viceroy!" replied the older knight as he's going immediately.

"And you, Lloyd! I want you to gather all information on Crimson knight and this hacker with intel officers!" said Cornelia. _"You may save my sister but it doesn't save you from execute you on this spot after you and hacker just did."_

"Yes, Viceroy Cornelia." said Lloyd. Oh well, here goes his time working on his Lancelot.

"The rest of you are dismissing from the meeting." said Cornelia as The businessmen nodded and begin to get off from the chairs included Viceroy Cornelia and Lloyd to leaving from the meeting. But they never know the certain A.I. watching them.

* * *

(In the unknown room)

"Have you seen the news?" asked the unknown man. The man is sitting on his black throne and you can't see him in the room because it's not lit or his look like but you can see his very eyes since naruto killed the last of uchiha: Sharingan.

"I have seen it, Master. Do you want us to kill so-called Crimson Knight?" said the man in bow. You can only see him because the light only around him show what he like looks: he had an all red uniform with a black boots look like a nazi high-ranking officer in WWII.

"No. Because I had a feeling about he might be interesting to my plan for the world in future." spoke softly the sharingan user.

The words causes red soldier rise-eyebrow. "How is that he's so interesting to you?"

"You will know when you sees it. Anyways, how is the progress of cloning army to my plans?" asked unknown man.

"The progress of cloning army is very smooth, all thank to your friend that give us his DNA to control the world for us." pleased officer. he bowed to him as give the master report.

"Yes. I never thought anyone is so willing to give his DNA to us for clone army. thank to the technology in today's world, it's make more easily for us." said unknown man. "leon, get me the five leaders in my organization."

"You don't mean.._them_?" said leon in fear. it's the reason why five leaders is fearing into put fear into every soldiers. some say they are evil, some say the devils or demons from the hell, and some say the heartless men in the black market. The only man can control the five leaders is himself, the leader of all the organization.

"Yes. i want to start my meeting between leaders on noon." demand Unknown man.

"as your bid, my lord." said leon in bow again and dismiss himself from the dark room.

the dark room become quite down once more, the man just sitting on his throne and thinking: _"No one stand in my way when I will take control of the world. And new god is me, Madara Uchiha!"_ he take a soft laughs for monent and into evil/insane laughed to the roof.

* * *

that's cold one i ever writin it.


	4. new author note

Author note

Hello everyone, i'm here now. today i have remade my chapter 2 and almost-done chapter 3 to post it; look out for it. So i'm stay away my computer that long. i hate to say, i'm a way lazy man. but i will finish it my chapter 4 by any day.


	5. Chapter 4

The crimson Knight

Naruto: Oh! A new chapter today?

Odst-man: That's right, Naruto!

Naruto: So... you want to start the Disclaimer now?

Odst-man: Not yep, Naruto. I want to tell you something. (Closed my eyes)

Naruto: Like what? (Raised his one eyebrow.)

Odst-man: **WHERE IS C.C.! I told her 3 hour ago; she supposed to be here as tell it to the reader!** (Used Demon head Jutus with a tick mark)

Naruto(flinched in fear): Sleeping in my room. (Holding out his hands in defense)

Odst-man: **Why she's sleeping in your room!** (Used Demon head Jutus in second time)

Naruto: Uh...

Odst-man: Never mind! Naruto, start the Disclaimer, now!

Naruto: Okay, Odst-man! (Pull his cell phone out of his pocket) Hello? Odst-man said he want to start, now.

* * *

People talking

_People thinking_

**_Radio/phone/kyuubi_**

Computer voice

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Naruto or anything.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

(Still in Naruto's base)

"EDI. What name of school I'm going to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama. I have found the school for you. The school is called Ashford Academy and It's perfect place for your undercover." EDI said.

"Very good, EDI. And what about the layout of Ashford Academy?" Naruto said.

"I already have acquired the Layout of Ashford Academy; in fact, you can check it while working in undercover. And I also receiving a message from an unknown man named Ruben K. Ashford. Do you want me to play the message for you? And don't worry, Uzumaki-sama. I already blocked it from the Britannia's military locked on our base and make it more like normal emails." EDI said.

"Thank you, EDI. And yes, just play the message." Naruto said as the message is played out and said **"Hello, Naruto Johnson.** **I assumed that you already know about my successful school, correct? If you want to join in Ashford Academy. Then stop by my office so that we'll discuss it today. I will meet you by noon. Good day."** a voice of old male Ashford said as the message ended.

"That is good. EDI, have you got the fake record I asked?" Naruto assumed.

"Yes. I've ready a fake record for your mission. And also, Mr. Ashford has your uniform in his office. Good luck, Uzumaki-sama." EDI said as she logged out.

"Let's get going." said Naruto.

**"Naruto-kun, I suggest use your motorcycle to get there**." Tenhoshi said.

_"Thank you, Hoshi-chan." _NarutoThought as the door opened by itself so Naruto going to workshop and closed.

* * *

(Cyclebike workshop)

"Light on" said Naruto as the light suddenly on as he looked toward his bike. During 1-1/2 years ago, he tried to create a Charka V-Rex Motorbike so no one can't use a Charka but him. (A/N: this is a future v-rex bike look like, not that old v-rex bike. go google to look for It. trust me, y'all, and this is really cool.) Overtime he tried to start the engine, it's backfired on him. So he looked the blueprint of the bike for long moment; however, he noticed some of the flaws in the bike's engine. But that does take 2 months to fix the flaws.

Even he used a shadow clones to recreate it again; although, he's getting frustration from that, but there isn't what kind of problem is. Suddenly, he got an idea in his head. Naruto should create a core, not any kind of core, but a Chakurakoa (Chakra core) infuse into the engine of V-Rex. But the question is how? He know he have a lot of resource, even her resource in knightmare labs.

Naruto knows that if he uses too much resources in there. So he have to "borrow" the materials from Britannia's military without alert them as cargo truck, and eventually, he went to the base to finish a Chakurakoa. After 3 month later, he manages to complete it. Naruto hoped its success this time without backfired on him. He activate the V-Rex's engine infuse with the charka core by starting it. Soon than later, it's worked! The engine and Chakurakoa are work together as one! Then, his V-Rex have a name is Blue Peace.

"It's time I take Blue Peace out of spin." said the blond as he thinking about Euphemia in the hotel and met her on her homeland as the female fox spoke out to him.

**"You think Euphemia will remember you, Naruto-kun? After all, you did rescue her second time."** said the Tenhoshi.

"Indeed. Part of me, I hoped to Euphie-chan remember me while at the same time, other part of me, I don't want her too." said sadly naruto as she reminded him of his pirk-haired friend and rest of his friends in the past.

**"I know you missed your friends so much, Naruto-kun, but I have a feeling that they want you move on in your future, not in the past like your former best friend Sasuke. Please, Naruto, don't tear yourself."** Begged the fox.

"I know, hoshi-chan, I know. I can't let the past hold me back. No matter, what I doing it; the past are alway catch to me and are part of me. True, No one control the time; you cannot stop it. All I know is I can't let the power-hungry idiots rule the world and ruin people's lives. I can't go back on my promise for her, and the world. That's my nindo!" declared Naruto. "I will protect her with all my lives."

**"I know you can. There is many unknown to us is still out there. Are you ready to going to school?"** said hoshi. She watched Naruto's face for his statement.

"I'm going to school. There is nothing to stop me from trying new friends" said naruto. He used a remote to open a door. Once a door is opened, naruto cycle out of his base. Unaware to naruto, one certain man somehow knows of him in someplace. He doesn't have a proof yet, but his eyes told him.

* * *

(At parking of Ashford Academy)

"Wow, that's biggest academy than my leaf academy. I hate the Nobles overspent their money on everything." spoke naruto lowly so anyone might have a chance at hearing him. Indeed, it's Ashford Academy's size than that. So Naruto just walk in through the gate and already got the attention from the other students in the school.

"Hey, is that student?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him before."

"He looks like an eleven."

"No way! He's more like Britannian to me."

"That boy is so cute, plus the whisker on the face is even cuter!"

"Me too. I wonder I should pet his whisker?"

"I agree with you!"

Naruto would've a sweatdrop at the back of his head from the girls' statement. But, it give him a light shudder for it. He would see why Sasuke don't want date his fangirls in academy.

_"Sasuke, you have my respect. The fangirls are an evil Demon from hell."_ thinking naruto. He's keep walking while receiving a lot of attention from the students, well...mostly girls. _"It's look like I'm not normal guy."_ Naruto swore he saw one of his new fangirls have a small lust stare from her eyes. And, unaware to Naruto, his fangirls are already forming a fanclub. the Curse of handsome boys are always there forever.

* * *

(Certain dimension)(I don't own It. this is my own lines)

"Ashoo!" yelled whisker student. He rubbed his nose while looking for someone who talking about him in the hallway.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you aright?" shouted/said another blond boy with black streak on the back of his head while turning to him after hearing the sneeze.

"Don't worry, Zenkichi. Someone talking about me behind my back. I hope this better not be Medaka or my fangirls. Possibly both." said naruto.

"I don't see no reasons anybody talk about you." said Zenkichi.

"Yeah. You're right, Zenkichi. I hoped so." said Naruto as he nodding to him.

"Naruto Namikaze! Join my student council!" declared purple-haired busty girl as pop up from nowhere behind naruto. He turned to the girl and shouted" Hell no, Medaka!"

* * *

(Back at the academy)

_"Why I feel it's my fault from somewhere?" _thought naruto. But, he shrugged his arms and kept walking to headmaster room.

* * *

(Unknown Room)

"Good Morning, gentlemen. How are the businesses?" spoked Madara Uchiha. His appearance is still dark to most people, but only very few know what he look like in this room. But, let's back go to the past to see what happened.

* * *

(Flashback in would to be Valley of The End)

It's all begins, Madara arrive here in this (CG) world when his senju rival and himself used a very powerful justu to cause a very same wormhole. His rival saw that, won't take any chance to this wormhole and shouted out: "Madara! This powerful hole will suck us to nowhere! Use your charka for to hold on something!" but Madara wont hearing it from him.

And he said "I don't care! I will do anything to kill you! If that hole suck us to nowhere, then so be it, I will take you with me to hell!" He used his dark chakra to control Susanoo-Kyuubi for charge up more powerful tailed beast ball than regular tailed beast ball and fire it at Hashirama Senju.

Once Hashirama knows he can't dodged that tailed beast ball; he has no choice but, use a sage mode to hold that powerful thing. And Senju Leader's thinking: _"I'm sorry, Madara. We both know you do this for your brother and the clan. You and I are once friends before in our young days. Even we lost our fathers, cousins, mothers, and fellow clansmen to this war. I did promise you as we build our very own village and we did keep by our hands. Now, you are a threat to this village we created it. As your friend, I must stop you from destroying our home."_ "Sage Art: Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu!" shouted Hashirama.

After forming the hand seals, the user creates a large statue-like formation out of wood in order; to catch the tailed beast ball and it did. The Tailed Beast Ball are stopped by the wood statue hand and push back to Madara along Susanoo-Kyuubi.

Madara is shocked and fearing for his life in first time. So he uses hand signs to certain justu which he created it from himself. He knew this Justu will cut his power in half, but no choice to use it. _"Ninja Arts: Body-Splitting justu!"_ Then he split his body into two people. The first madara will take a powerful hit to him and pushed other madara into the wormhole before he's completely wiped by that powerful Tailed Beast Ball.

* * *

(Inside the wormhole)

_"Well, my little brother. Look like my promise to you is broken."_ thought Madara. He remember everything Hashirama and himself as rivals in everything from his young days to present, He look around inside the wormhole and find that very shocked to him and never seen before in his life. The sight of this like: big sort of metal cites, Dragon, flying ships in dark void, new kind of people never seen, L-shapes weapons, strange technology, giant metal man, and metal men. And last, what he finds is two interesting things: silver with light red-haired woman in strange place. Normally, he doesn't care about that woman but something tells him that woman is different from most kunoichi. It's feeling like...

_"Kyuubi's chakra but only far more powerful than the fox! I can't believe it; that is true power of Juubi!?"_ thought shocked Madara. He first discover the greatest secrets of the Sage of the six paths relate to this Juubi while seek to more power. Madara is not sure about myth between Sage of the six paths and Juubi when in young age. Now, he's certain of it, the Juubi will become his power. The question is...how? He knew he's not good at sealing arts beside it take a years to master it. Years he doesn't want to wait. Plus, Madara can tell that Juubi is extremely intelligent to take down. Even his power is no match to Juubi. He hates to admit; but Madara is not that stupid to challenge it. He will get the Juubi's power someday.

And turn his head to other sight: a two young boys fighting at the Valley of The End. One blonde boy and other black boy. But that blonde boy covered by red cloak chakra. _"Where the red cloak comes from? And why it's reminding me of something?" _Thought Madara. Then, he uses his Sharingan to check the cloak out and what he finds? It's actually Kyuubi's chakra! "That boy. He's able to use a Kyuubi chakra inside his body! But how? How the Kuubi get sealing in the boy? Only clan ever uses the sealing arts is…." said Madara.

And then, he realized it as the blonde boy must be a Descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. Madara know the clan by their use of sealing. They are dangerous to take on when he fought some Uzumaki members in somewhere during in Clan Wars. Madara won't admit it again but, Uzumaki Clan does deserve a worthy praise. Now, He knows that boy look like; he will hunts down on him and steals the kyuubi again. Madara is snapped out from his thinking, he saw en exit to wormhole and shine brightly onto him. The lights swallow him whole.

* * *

(400 A.D. in Rome)

After out of the wormhole, Madara wake up from unconscious in few hours. He's getting up so slowly to stand with his torn battle-armor and find out. Madara is very shocked by the new lands he never knows. He's looking around the new lands and worst of all: this place doesn't have a chakra. He knows the most basic of chakra is the trees, animals, and Humans. "This is most difficult things. Damn you, Hashirama." Said Madara.

But suddenly, he sees someone sit there on the small pillar rock wearing an old large brown cloak covering whole body. Madara quickly became cautious and suspicious of that someone so he has no ideas about this one. But he needs information in the lands. Middle-age Uchiha cautiously walk to front of on the rock pillar.

And he spoke to the person "Who are you and where am I?" Madara wait for the person to talk in few minute and it did. The person spoke in male dead tone "I've waiting for you in long time as you arrived here in this world, Madara Uchiha."

The Uchiha head is very shocked about this man knows his name. And even more shocked When the man turns his head to Madara down and shows his eyes and forehead have a red-bird symbol to him. The man said "I welcome you to my world." That is beginning of Madara's arrival.

* * *

(Flashback ended)

The Five screen have a dark figures around them to protect their identify. So there is some kind of Communications room Madara uses but only advanced high-tech. It's unknown how Madara get high-tech but it's most possibly his people develop that ensure they're always on top of the food chain. The far left of screen spoke in male calm tone "The business is very well, Master Madara. But thank to our corporation in around the world, we should get our funds for war soon; Otherwise, things might be a difficult times." Its seem this man is charge in financial dept. Don't let his tone fool you, he's one of the five Heartless men.

No one can't deny his money when he can bribe anyone when they look other way. But there is one rule about his money. The one rule is: Never steals, I mean, **never steals** the money from him or you will get many way to die.

* * *

(flashback)

Last time, the late former employer decided to steals fifteen-hundreds thousands dollar from his boss's personal vault for firing him. He thought he can steal the money in the vault to spite his former boss. So the former employer take boss's money into his bag. While he unknown tripped the silence alarm around his vault causing the security officers retain him to their financial boss in his personal room. the security officers are unlikely like an other one, They are wearing a black-blueish armor-like uniform from feet to head and wears a unusual helmet. (think about venitas's helmet). The helmet are more likely to protect their identify.

After 15 minute later, they finally arrived to boss's room. The Security officers drop him and his bag in front of their boss's desk. The man turns his expensive chair to his ex-employer. The ex-employer's eyes went wider from his former boss's identity, he know he is deep trouble beyond that.

His former boss attire, an expensive white suit complete with a white vest underneath with black shirt, white glove and white pant, his height is 7'3 ft high, he has a body figure is not too bulky or too weakly-like, more like in-between them. but, the most infamous facts he earned horribly the all mafia and authority ever known is his reputation and wears white skull mask on his face (1). His reputation is cold, cautious, brutal, levelheaded, and heartless to his own enemies and sells drugs, weapons and women into the black market. He rose up from rookie to kingpin of all crime. That is from twenty to fifty years when he was teenage rookie. Every mafia gangs and authority even Viceroy Cornelia (hearing about White Skull involving money can bribe the guards can kills her sister at any time. She doesn't trust anyone close to her sister without her knowing. So Cornelia really hate it as she let him do what he wants to do as long as she don't want that any happen to Euphemia.) Knows that he's most dangerous man and don't want to get his bad side. Everyone simply called him by his title 'White Skull' the way he's wearing on his head. Underneath the mask, his face is noble-like has a lager scar over his right eye, a short black hair, and a pair of two black eyes. And finally, has a name is Van William.

So White Skull gets up from his chair and walking calm around his desk to his ex-scared employer. And in front of him and look down, the kingpin said calmly "Why are you stealing my money in my personal vault? Tell me the truth and I may be spare you for stealing my money."

The ex-employer shivered from White Skull's words to him, he knows he'll not walk away with his life if he tells the truth. So he decided to tell the truth if he wants to live. He said "I did steal your money, White Skull! I swear I don't know anything that you were my financial boss when I once worked at there! I begged you, White Skull! Please spare me for steal your money!" bagged ex-employer.

White Skull heard him and rubs his skull mouth with his hand for thinking that ways. When He's stopped his hand in few moments and says "I believe your truth." Ex-employer heard from White Skull, he's happily to live! He don't care he stole his former boss that he want to get hell of here and never come back ever again! White Skull turns his head to his security. "Security, will you please escort him on his way out from my office? If you know I'm talking about."

The security officers know exactly he's really talking about and pity him for ex-employer for not aware walking to his death. After escort him out of their boss's office, they went to different floor using the elevator. After 34 floor later, in the hallway, Ex-employer feel something not right about this place. He felt like out of the place while he's in the hallway and finally they stopped by the door. The door is just a normal one, nothing special. The one of Security officers turn around to him and said "This is end for us. Go thought the door led to outside after you exited the door, never come back ever again. Do you understand?" Ex-employer nodded to the security officers and quickly thought the door but never noticed the security officer's hidden evil smile. But Ex-employer already gone thought the door so one of two securities said "Poor naïve fool. He has no idea what is in there." Other securities officer nodding to his statement. The Ex-employer have never seen in the light to anyone ever again. Not even to his family.

* * *

(flashback ended)

The right screen shouted in male inpatient tone "I don't give damn about your stupid money! I hate waiting that piss me off! How long we're waiting for; we should start kill people right now!" The right screen is another of the five heartless men.

The central screen said nothing at all and the left screen yelled "silence, you fool! There is take time to in order to use my replicator technology to clone men, ships, knightmare and weapons to take over the world!" Its seems the left screen is mad scientist and in charge of R&D Dept. Those two are another of the five heartless. "You named your dumb things are suck! You should name other words like Dark Citadel! That's really good name!"

"Damn you! I'll kill you for it!"

The far right screen said nothing and patiently watching between the right and left screen arguing each other for minute. "SILENCE!" Shouted Madara. The right and left screen immediately silence themselves for their master.

"Nick, How is the information about Britannian Empire, E.U., and Chinese Federation for us?" asked madara. The far right screen said in emotionless tone and in charge of intelligent corps. "First is Britannian Empire, They're still hellbent on the world and also hearing some rumors."

"Like what?"

"Schneizel el Britannia having his people creates some secret project in Toromo Agency at Cambodia. I cannot know about what kinds in there. But I'll have my spies to get more information on that one for you, master Madara."

"Good. Keep it inform to me. I wanted to know what kind of the so-called secret project. Moving on."

"Second is Chinese Federation, the High Eunuchs are still under our control. Nothing interesting. Third and last is E.U., same as second, Master. One more additional, we have a pinpoint of C.C. living there in Area 11."

"Do you have her location?"

"Unknown. We don't know where she lives specific in Area 11. But its very possibility she's stay low from us since you almost caught her long ago, Master."

After Nick finish his reports to his leader, Madara nodding it at the report and turn his head to the left screen. "Cole, how long is our army ready?"

"Our army is at almost complete in our hideouts to take on Britannian Empire, E.U., and Chinese ederation. while our reserve army in northern and southern ice lands just in case if the plan went stall; give us next year or half year. We will be full armed and ready for anything, master. All thank to my second in command, Leon as well." Madara was very pleased at the reports.

"Excellent. Do you have other reports?"

"I do have special reports for you, Master."

"What in the special reports?" he said as his right eyebrow rose up.

"I have created a new technology about nanobots are based on your power of hypnotism. But not any kinds of techs you normally found in the black market. This is Mind-control nanobots. I codenamed this 'Devilbots' for that reasons. Which allow us to basically easily control our clones, learn any new information, manipulate unaware individuals to our bidding, and kill any traitors or anyone on sight. The fail-safe is self-destruct itself leaving no evidence has there. Anyone tried to drug, beats, or force individuals leak any secrets about our organization, the Devilbots will just do its job" Said Cole.

The four of them include madara taking very well at the special report and see it to benefit them and very useful. But Madara cannot certain about devilbots, and need to know it bit more before approve it. He spoke up: "how exactly when we looking for?"

All four of them nodding at their master's question. They want to know as well. "Ah yes. Thank you for your question, master. Allow me to explain it for you. This devilbots have a unique ability: spread itself to bloodstream in the body via self-destruct mode will destroy the body as evidence as well from prevent ID on our clones men. That is very dangerous technology." Said Cole in pleased tone.

Nick heard from him. This is very useful to his intelligent corps; spies won't be compromise to due all Security of holy Britannian, E.U., or Chinese Federation in their own countries. He knows exactly what he needs for, with the Devilbot inside the individuals; he might able to get more Intel far than before. But, one thing is stop him from apply the Devilbots into his men: what kind of its weakness and side effect? And he spoke up "I know the Devilbots is very useful to us. But what is Its weakness and side effect?"

Everyone heard it well and wants to know its weakness and side effect of Devilbots. The Creator of nanobots is frown from Nick's question. He knows he can't hold say it to everyone include Madara for that long. He now say "The weakness of Devilbot is a powerful electromagnetic. The strongest electromagnetic should be disable the Devilbot if they were strong enough or something that similar to this those. And the side effect...Anyone will die from overusing of Devilbot. Like the brain cannot take it anymore and will cause the blood leak out from the nose, eyes, and ears. Or a brain coma to due of the mind break down, makes it to them complete useless to talk." ended Cole.

Everyone went wider eyes at the most dangerous method can kill anyone. But, not Madara, he sees it as useful killer method as he was very pleased. He knows that he can't afford anyone sniff around his Corporation. Madara said "Have you tested it yet?" He wanted to know if they are ready.

Nick responded to him "Yes. I have tested two years before. before I used Devilbot, One of my people secretly injected the shots into the guards during in "medical check." I used the quards in the Pendragon as test subjects. I ordered them to secretly kidnap Euphemia Li Britannian during the night. And moved her to the remote werehouse. I had ready cargo trunk to pick her up. But somehow, someone found out her kidnapping and quickly take down my test subjects. I assume that Euphemia got out with her "hero". After they were taken down, I was force to use fail-safe to kill them. it was displease to me when I lost my test subjects and at the same time, I was very pleased that it was successful one. after that, I kept improved my Devilbot than before. You now can capable as controlling them from here." ended Nick.

Madara is very pleased at The Devilbot's test. He told them: "I want to apply the Devilbot into every men that we have." He ordered them immediately as he want. he turned his head to the central screen one. And saying: "Yi, how was the mercenary work?"

Li is an Black Ops Captain along with his twin brother, Xi for their dirty work. They are also in charge of Mercenary Division. Yi said "It was good work in there. We just gotten five hundreds men as new recruit. My brother and I will keep our process going. as long as E.U. and the Chinese Federation will pays us to keep killing."

Madara nodding at Yi's reports. And finally, he turned his head to the right screen. "how was in my personal army, Kokabiel?" He said. Kokabiel nod to his question "Your men are become an elite soldiers from my harsh training room and moved to your personal ship, my master. As your bodyguard, I need to kill anyone to fill my bloodlust." Kokabiel said in insane tone.

He thinking about all the reports from them. And He said "All of you begone. Except you, Cole." The four screen turned off as their master order. Madara focused on Cole and saying: " how is my new personal knightmare?" He wanted to know that his knightmare should be finish. Cole said "Your Knightmare is near complete in ninety percent. Your..."Charka" is very extraordinary to my researches. Your knightmare is soon ready to take all kightmare frame. They have no match for your superior Knightmare. Even the knights of Rounds have a hard fighting you with your special eyes. I'm done my part, master"

the last screen is finally turned off and Madara sitting there on his black throne. He gets up from the throne and walked slowly. And then, Madara said "Light on" The light suddenly on in the room. Madara's appearance is same and different at the same time than before. his hair reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of the his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. He also worn an black business outfit underneath white shirt and tie with three comma resemble his sharingan, and with black pant. But the most noticeable is... the half of the red birdlike mark on his left side of forehead.

Madara said in evil tone "Uzumaki and C.C. I will find you and take what is mine. You will suffer by my hand. Ahhahahah! ahahahahah! ahahahahaha!" Madara laugh so evil.

* * *

(Back to School)

Naruto is waiting at the door for minute. And the teacher shouted "New student, say hello to your new classmate." He come in the classroom and causing action into the classroom: the girls went fangirls on him, some boys dislike him already, and some boys look on him. The teacher calm down his class and ask new student for his name.

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Johnson. Nice meet to you, everybody." as he bow out to his new classmates.

* * *

(the history of Red Moon Corporation)

The Corporation has a name is Red Moon Corporation (RMC) as International World Corporation and have been here in long time, meaning they have a lot of political power rivals the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, E.U., and The Chinese Federation.

Any Corporation is tried to take them down or take control of it will get very bankrupt and Humiliation in every News Network. But nobody knows RMC have a dark secret around them: they are an actually Mercenary Corporation. They also use their own army as guards and send them out on their mercenary mission. They are mostly of mixed real men and clones' men and paid well by either E.U., or the Chinese Federation that in order to keep their forces casualties low and also use real men as guards to avoid unnecessary attention on their secret.

RMC is specializing in Weapons, Technology, and Kightmare Research. In the Past, RMC is originally a Britain company but due to the Royal Family banished from Britain because the officials are tired of them that they control the government. So they made an amount of vote to get the Royal Family include RMC banish because they are friendly to other each and allies. After the banish Royal Family and RMC moved to the 'New World' and created their own government: Holy Britannian Empire.

The RMC gained little by little power due to The Royal Family's Influence and power in very long time. In the 1805 A.T.B, the RMC have sent out some of the RMC members in new lands. The land is E.U., Chinese Federation, and feudal japan making a sub-branch of Red Moon Company in each land. Like the main branch of RMC, They gained little by little power in long time.

In 1995 A.T.B. later, RMC had to begin create a new humanoid robot. Holy Britannian Empire saw a humanoid robot as a potential war machine for war and rename Knightmare. They discreet requested RMC remake Knightmares must develop immediately and also discovered Sakuradite in Japan. Sub-Japan RMC mine Sakuradite from Mount Fuji pisses Japanese nationalists off and also used it as power source.

RMC and Ashford family are small rivals in knightmare technology. Ashford family made a first working Knightmanre is Ganymede prototype before RMC do. Ganymede have a female pilot named Marianne (unknown last name) aka "Marianne the Flash" and is very famous among the Knights of the Round before take part of Royal Court as Emperor's wife. But After Marianne's death, Ashford Family lost their status and kicked out from Royal Court. RMC sees it as opportunity to take all of Ashford Family blueprints related to Knightmare to improve their Knightmare Technology.

In 2010 A.T.B, the introduction of the RPI-11 Glasgow as The world first combat Knightmare. Holy Britannian Empire sent their forces to take Japan over and the effectiveness of the Glasgow is proven when it's deployed during Britannia's invasion of Japan. Most tanks and other combat vehicles are proven useless against the speed and firepower of the Knightmare. They are the number one Corporation in the world.

(1) Black mask in the Batman Arkham Orighins.

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long time. I was very busy on the school to try improve my G.P.A. And Then my GPA is pretty good now then before. Merry Xmas and Happy New Years!


End file.
